farmingsimulatorfandomcom-20200225-history
AMAZONE ZG-B 8200 (Farming Simulator 15)
The Amazone ZG-B 8200 is a Fertilizer Spreader available in Farming Simulator 15. By spreading Solid Fertilizer on a field, it can double the yielded crops. It is a cheap and simple tool to increase your profits significantly at the start of the game. Overview The ZG-B 8200 is essentially little more than a tank, holding up to 8200 liters of Solid Fertilizer. It has a device that can spread that Fertilizer on a field, at a rate of 7.2 liters per second. This device is large enough to fertilize almost any field in one go - and is easily affordable at game-start. Fertilization of a field can be performed at any point before the crops have ripened, and will always result in double crop yield. It can be done on ripe crops, but in that case it will only apply to the next crop grown on the same field. The extra revenue from fertilized crops will probably cover the cost of this tool the very first time you use it. The ZG-B 8200 has a attachment point, which allows it to be attached to the rear of most small and mid-sized tractors. It can also be attached to larger tractors, using a Weight as an adapter, but this prevents the use of a Hired Worker with this tool. The ZG-B 8200 has a very wide working width of 26.0 meters, exactly as much as its smaller counterpart, the Amazone ZA-M 1501. It also enforces the same speed limit of 20 km/h while operating (Hired Workers will work at only 10 km/h). If operating this tool manually, you will first need to fill it with Solid Fertilizer. This can be done at the blue tank at your farm. Drive the ZG-B 8200 up to the tank, and hit the Refill button. The filling process will stop if you hit the button again, drive away from the tank, or when the ZG-B 8200 is full to the brim. The ZG-B 8200 will not work in manual mode if it is empty. If you use a Hired Worker to operate the ZG-B 8200, the tank does not absolutely require filling - but the Hired Worker will charge you a much greater amount of money for each liter he uses while the tank is empty. It is recommended that you make sure never to let your Worker run out of Fertilizer, to avoid wasting money this way. Note that unlike Sowing Machines, a Fertilizer Spreader will start expending Fertilizer as soon as it is activated, even if you are not on the field, or are running it over a part of the field that has already been fertilized. The ZG-B 8200 has more than twice the capacity of the smaller Amazone ZA-M 1501, and is thus capable of Fertilizing even a large field in one go, without needing to be refilled. However, when using the ZG-B 8200 a Hired Worker, it will tend to miss parts along the edge. The ZA-M 1501, on the other hand, will give you perfect coverage. Specifications * Front Hitch: Description The AMAZONE ZG-B 8200 bulk fertilizer spreader represents a high output machine for the efficient and ecological application of mineral fertilizers and earth moist fertilizers. Category:Farming Simulator 15 Fertilizer Spreaders Category:Farming Simulator 15 Amazone